Death
by Rina Hino
Summary: 13. Always an unlucky number. 13 graves lay before me. Flowers were in my hand, one for each... (This is my first story on a big website! Please send me a review)


Death  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own nor claim to own Sailor Moon, I do however claim the crystal senshi and their names)  
  
I walked through the graves with tears in my eyes. I had finally escaped the evil's clutches that they had on me. I knew I was too late, however, they were all gone. I was all that was left for now. I knew because the proof lay before me. 13 graves. 13 was always said to be an unlucky evil number, rather ironic that you don't believe it until something this drastic happens. I had a bunch of roses in my hands. I had brought them for the ones that lay in those graves, it was the last thing I could do for them. I walked to the first one they were in order of how they died, I prayed I wouldn't find my little angels. "Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury", the first one read. She had been Sailor Mercury, a senshi of water and ice.  
  
-She had been hit in the side while trying to analyze the situation. Blood starting pouring rapidly from her wound, and she couldn't do anything about it. All the senshi around her moved in to try to protect her. They didn't get there in time. She began to lose consciousness. She was struck again...  
  
A tear ran down from my eye. I walked to the next one "Rei Hino, Senshi of Fire and war, Sailor Mars" it read. I laid a red rose on hers. I gave her a short prayer as my hand reached out to touch her tombstone.  
  
-A ball of ice headed towards her "FIRE SOUL!" she shouted, hoping to stop it. It kept going, her fire did little to no damage. The ball of ice engulfed her. It began to freeze her, inside and out. Her heart could pump no blood, and her lungs couldn't move...  
  
2 Teardrops fell from me one for me and one for Rina. I knew Rina must have been devastated. I walked to the next one "Senshi of Love and Beauty, Minako Aino, Sailor Venus" I laid a bright yellow rose on her grave and touched the tombstone:  
  
-"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Sailor Venus yelled. The monster grabbed her chain out of mid-air. It looked at her, then uses telepathy to make the chain become stronger and it whipped towards V. Before she could move. The chain had wrapped around her body and began to squeeze, tightly. It causes red welts to form, and those welts bled. She could no longer breathe for her chest was too tight together...  
  
I gave her a prayer...  
  
I walked on. The next tombstone read "Meioh Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time" That shocked me, I had expected her to last longer. I gave her a garnet rose and touched her tombstone:  
  
- "TIME STOP!" she screamed out. The enemies stopped immediately. Pluto's tiara, garnet orb and brooch glowed red as time stopped. The senshi took advantage of this. They began to kill all the monsters around them. Loud explosions came from most of the Senshi as they used power to kill a lot of the youma around them. Time could only be stopped for so long, Sailor Pluto's glow began to fade, indicating her life force began to die down. As it restarted Pluto accepted her punishment for breaking the ultimate taboo, of stopping time.  
  
"Pluto, you gave your life for others. You are with Chronos now, the curse of loneliness lifted off of you. I wish you luck, thank you." I said as my prayer for her. I walked on. "Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter" the next tombstone read simply. I gave her a sugar pink rose. My hand shakily touched her tombstone:  
  
-"Fight to the Death" a female general, said. Jupiter nodded hesitantly. The fight raged on at a ring that the female general had created, just for this. Jupiter fought well, and she fought fair. Her opponent didn't. Jupiter's neck snapped as she was thrown against the wall...  
  
I stopped there. Jupiter had always been beautiful to me. After Rina she was the one I looked out for the most, besides helping Rina watch over Rei. A teardrop fell there, too. She was a strong person. I slowly went to the next one. The tombstone read, "Here lies the talented and beautiful Michiru Kaioh, senshi of Neptune." I laid an aquamarine colored rose on hers and touched the tombstone:  
  
-A monster was furiously attacking her. She was bleeding from various parts of her body. Sailor Uranus came up from behind it and struck it. She went to do it again, to finish it off, but, the monster teleported away and Uranus hit Neptune ...  
  
'Poor Uranus' I thought. I knew she probably went crazy. This is why it didn't surprise me to see her name on the next tombstone.  
  
I laid a gold rose on Uranus's grave. I touched her Tombstone.  
  
-"NOOOO!!!" she screamed as she stared horrified by her sword in Neptune's body, as Neptune dropped Uranus cried. She raised her sword and rushed toward the enemy. She wouldn't let them win. She began to attack most things. She even took out a general. All the other remaining senshi were looking at her sympathetically. Uranus stopped this she had taken enough out. She then plunged her sword in her own body. She fell across Neptune, blood pouring.  
  
I looked down sadly. I knew I would want to die if I did something like that. I walked on. Sailor Crystal Blue was next. "Aina Kaioh. Sailor Crystal Blue. Senshi of water, and ice." I closed my eyes the first crystal senshi. All the inner senshi had been killed off, only one outer remained: Sailor Saturn. I had expected her to last for awhile. I gave Sailor Crystal Blue a turquoise colored rose. I touched her tombstone:  
  
-"NO!" she yelled as she watched Neptune get killed then Uranus. Neptune had been her sister, and she had grown close to Uranus. She used her power to create enormous tidal waves of ice to smash all the opponents. A general grabbed her from behind "LITTLE BITCH!" he yelled. He raped her and her screams got to the other senshi. They tried to move in to help her, but, the general beat her, and her body fell limply, un-movingly to the Earth...  
  
I wanted to throw up that had been terrible. It kept getting worse. I continued to give them all prayers, it seemed worthless, but I had to continue. I walked on. "Lina Kino. Sailor Crystal Green" it read. I gave her a dark green rose. I touched her tombstone to see how she died:  
  
-"I HAVE TOO!" she yelled. She raised her staff "TIME STOP!" She yelled. Time stopped briefly then it began to restart. She wasn't strong enough to complete it. Time moved slowly. A general teleported behind her and attacked her with an attack so powerful her insides burst.  
  
Only Sailor Saturn, Sailor Crystal Red, Sailor Crystal Orange, and Sailor Moon remained now. I had to keep my stomach down with that one, it was nasty. I hesitantly walked to the next one. It read "Sailor Crystal Orange. Nina Aino" I laid an orange rose on her grave and touched the Tombstone.  
  
-"RINA!" she yelled. She jumped into the blast and she herself was wounded. "Why..." Rina whispered to the dying Orange in her lap. "You're. more.... important on the B...battlefield" Sailor Crystal Orange whispered to her. "And Besides...you're...like a s...sister to me" She whispered with her last breath....  
  
"Aina, thank you very much, you loved Rina as much as I did," I whispered to her grave. I shakily walked on, not wanting to know, almost afraid to continue to look on, my feet stopped half way between the graves. I made myself move on. I cautiously peeked at the grave. "Here lies the mysterious soldier Hotaru Tomoe, senshi of Saturn"  
  
-Sailor Saturn looked around her. Rina and Usagi were standing, but they looked so tired, so weak. Sailor Saturn looked at the devastation under her. So many lay dead underneath her very feet. Sailor Moon, Usagi, was barely standing, at that. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. Hotaru looked up at the portal that was letting the enemies come into their world. Her glaive began to glow, the whole thing, as did her body. She jumped in, and in one burst of extreme power the portal closed... Sealing Saturn in with it.  
  
"Sailor Saturn, you were a great friend, and always A brave girl," I laid a purple rose on her grave. This time I stopped, the next grave. I knew. I stumbled to it, collapsing against it. It read "Rina Hino, Senshi of war, Death, destruction, Mars and Saturn, Sailor Crystal Red" I smiled, slightly. The designs on her grave were beautiful. Slowly, I touched it, almost not Wanting to know the horror that my little fireball had had to go through.  
  
"NO! SATURN!!!" she screamed. She dropped to the ground, in tears. Both of her sisters were gone. They were both gone.She was devastated, now. Sailor Moon stood behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder, comfortably. Rina looked up at her, and smiled. Rina pulled out her glaive as Sailor Moon pulled out her crystal. "DEATH RIBBON!" Rina screamed out, sending extreme amounts of bursts of power to the ground, everything in the area was destroyed within a 50-mile radius. Sailor Moon used her crystal to keep the enemy in place, and kill them. Rina's Ribbons that were out there were glowing stronger, and getting thicker. She fell to her knees, already being weak. Then, after keeping it up for another minute, she fell.  
  
I swallowed the tears, and laid a small bouquet of roses on her grave. One was black, for black was her favorite color, one was red for red was another of her favorite colors, one was purple, because she also likes that color, and one was white for my beautiful angel that she had been. The next grave... I walked to it, It read. "Here lies the beautiful princess of the moon of the silver millennium. Serena Tsukino, Also Known As Sailor Moon" I laid a pure white rose on her grave and Touched it.  
  
-Sailor Moon was using incredible amounts of power helping out Sailor Crystal Red. She was using it in a great deal of amounts. Her body was starting to tire out. She was collapsing. There were no friends to help her, for Rina had died first. Not even their spirits could come to her aid now. They were dead, and as she collapsed she whispered "Good bye"  
  
I walked back to Rina's grave. I pulled some of the dirt through my hand, and let it slip through. Somehow, I wanted to be closer to my little angel. I hugged her cold grave and cried against it. "I'm so sorry, Rina. I should've been there for you." Brian whispered. Yet, it was too late. The senshi had destroyed one hell of a large portion of the negaverse, and yet, he could hear it. in the distance. Among all the death and destruction around him, he saw no hope. They were coming. And, for once, he couldn't fight it. 


End file.
